creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightbeam
Lightbeam is a Light Quickshot. History Lightbeam emerged from his Imaginite Crystal with memories of growing up without his mom. Her species was unable to handle birth, therefore resulting in her death. From what he knows, his mother fell in love with a human, making Lightbeam half human, and half mythical being. During the times as a baby, he spent with his father, until his mothers associates asked Lightbeam's father if they could have them live with them to help him learn about his powers, it was a tough choice, but he agreed. By the time he was around twelve, he went with them to discover his powers. They brought him to the Academy, where he met Eon, and many other Skylanders. His mother's associates insisted that they teach him about his abilities however, considering they knew most about his mother's powers. Lightbeam then learnt about many of his mothers abilities, such as her possession of her shield, the charged shot, spawning two shields to create a larger one, as well as teleportations, and Lightbeam doesn't even have all her abilities yet, even though he does. He hasn't learnt about them. Lightbeam believes he has to live up to his mother, and be as good as she was, even though she would want him to do what he does best, is to be himself. Personality Lightbeam is a very joyous and energetic Imaginator, quite odd for his age. He also attempts to act fairly cool, but it never works. Lightbeam is quite dorky, but likes talking to new people. Lightbeam is generally good with relationships slowly. When he met Ivy, she pushed him aside quite easily, but he kept trying to help her out, therefore them starting to get to know each other, then shortly became friends. It was a similar situation with Marina. Before she came to her senses and joined the Academy, she had a mission from a secret messenger to destroy the Academy, but Lightbeam's alliance managed to stop her in time, and shortly, Lightbeam managed to convince her to join the Academy. Lightbeam's allies are named Crystal, Demonica, and Sandstorm. Lightbeam generally has a close relationship with these three due to his mother's relationship with them, as well because they've trained him for two years. Lightbeam here and there has issues with his emotions and powers. He believes he has to live up to his mother, despite his father wanting him to be his own person. Lightbeam still thinks he needs to try to be as strong, or stronger then her. His emotions can get out of hand easily, especially if his alliance needs to retreat into they're crystals. He generally cares a lot about them. Lightbeam is generally very motivational however. He believes everyone can do it, and win. Lightbeam tends to be very guilty about certain things. He believes in good for everyone, and tries to help them, even if they wont let them. He feels guilty over his mother's death, considering he was the reason for it. This is quite the reason why he can't talk to his alignment about why he doesn't think he can live up to her. Appearance *Head: Leafy Hair Head *Eyes: Glowy *Ears: None *Chest: Firebird Torso *Arms: Adventurer's Arms *Legs: Chain Legs *Tail: None *Headgear: Mohawk *Shoulder Guards: Engraved Armor *Arm Guards: None *Leg Guards: None *Backpack: None *Weapon: Nautilus Shots =Color Scheme= LightbeamColorHead.jpg|Head Colors LightbeamColorEyes.jpg|Eye Color LightbeamColorChest.jpg|Chest Colors LightbeamColorArms.jpg|Arms Colors LightbeamColorLegs.jpg|Legs Colors LightbeamColorHeadgear.jpg|Headgear Colors LightbeamColorShoulderArmor.jpg|Shoulder Guards Colors Gallery LightbeamStats2.jpg|Lightbeam's Level 1 Stats LightbeamSizes.jpg|Approximately Lightbeam's Sizes LightbeamStats.png|Lightbeam's Level 39 Stats LightbeamSelfie.png|A Selfie of Lightbeam. LightbeamCard.png|Lightbeam's Card Abilities Outside of Imaginators, Lightbeam possesses a shield, instead of guns, letting him have access to different abilities. *'Shield Abilities:' Lightbeam's shield can do many abilities, but the most common is being able to block with it, and have it shoot lasers upon command! *'Shield Launch:' Lightbeam is able to launch his shield like a boomerang! *'Light Burst:' Lightbeam's shield can create a charged shot which does more damage then his regular blasts. *'Dual-Wielding:' Lightbeam usually only uses this ability when hes throwing his shields like boomerangs. These can be combined to create a bigger shield however. *'Teleportation:' A ability passed onto him from his mother, Lightbeam possess teleportation. *'Healing:' Lightbeam's shield can release energy lasers, which actually heal his teammates when needed. Lightbeam is able to spawn his shields just by thinking about it, then they appear in his hands. Occasionally, he can use his shields to fight, similar to how Wildfire attacks with his shield. Lightbeam is also able to combine two shields to create a hoverboard! Lightbeam receives a shield due to the fact his mother had a shield. Imaginator Powers Trivia *The idea for Lightbeam's shield to shoot off lasers was inspired by Blaster-Tron's sword shooting lasers. *Lightbeam is the owner's second favorite Imaginator. *Despite being tall in Imaginators, hes actually quite short without limitations. *Lightbeam was assigned to Dr. Krankcase as his Sensei. **Although most of his training comes from his Alliance, Krankcase still does do his training for his lasers from his shield.